


Highschool sucks - Reddie Soulmate AU Highschool

by BearBear427208



Series: 100 Kudos special [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gift Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear427208/pseuds/BearBear427208
Summary: This is a Reddie Soulmate AU to celebrate 100 kudos on another Reddie Soulmate AU. I'm so diverse in my writing, right?This is a fluffy fic. This one's for you Bearylovely!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 100 Kudos special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Highschool sucks - Reddie Soulmate AU Highschool

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was highschool Soulmate AU where the are best friends and don't realize they're Soulmates until the last year of Highschool. I might improvise a lot, but that's kinda what fan fic is and kinda what the entirety of creative writing is so...

Eddie wasn't exactly what you would call a "bad boy". He had loosened his mother's deadly grip on him, but he was never one to cause trouble. Which is why Eddie was the last person that Richie expected to see in detention. 

Eddie took neat and even steps into the room full of misfit teens and the teacher who wasn't even attempting to fake being awake. Richie studied him, as if not sure it was really Eddie. But it was definitely Eddie, with his uptight posture, his neatly combed brown hair, his fanny pack and inhaler that he had tried to get rid of more than once, his big brown eyes, his pastel Pollo shirt and shorts that where at least 3 sizes too small. His legs that Richie dared not study for fear that his eyes would travel too far upwards, on his thighs and then a little farther and- _Focus Tozier!_ Richie scolded himself in his brain.

It was definitely Eddie, but what the hell was he doing in detention? Eddie walked over to the snoring teacher and set down his red detention slip before walking to the seat next to Richie.

"You blow up the Chemistry lab again?" Eddie whispered over to Richie.

"No. I'm not allowed in there anymore. This time I put laxative in the coffee in the teachers lounge," Richie whispered back. Eddie could barely contain his laughter, but then his face fell flat. His obstructed giggling stopped so abruptly that Richie thought the teacher had woken up, but instead it seemed that Eddie was choosing not to laugh for whatever reason.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Richie whispered. They had been best friends since the first grade, and had become even better friends after pennywise, so Richie knew when Eddie was acting weird. Eddie averted his eyes and looked at the desk in front of him. That's when Richie noticed that he was hiding his arm. Richie's heart sank.

Richie knew the day would come when Eddie would find his Soulmate, he had just hoped it would be later in life. Couldn't he wait the 3 semesters until they graduate? 

It's said that you love your Soulmate for your entire life, and when you realize that your in love with them, you get a mark somewhere in your body. Richie had gotten his when he was 8 years old, playing on the school playground with Eddie. He just knew. 

Over the years Richie came up with an explanation; he was meant to fall in love with Eddie, and Eddie was meant to fall in love with someone else. It wasn't exactly how Soulmates where supposed to work, but it was what made the most sense. I mean, they had known each other since the first grade, it wouldn't take until their Senior year of Highschool for Eddie to realize his feelings, right?

\----------------------------------------------------

Eddie was sitting in math class bored out of his mind. They where reviewing the same lesson for the 3rd time this year. Yay, the American Public School System is sooo great!

As it almost always did when Eddie was bored or had a moment to think, Eddie's mind went to Richie. 

Even though Richie saw nowhere in sight, he filled his senses. He doodled Richie in his notebook, his huge glasses and long black hair and ugly Hawaiian shirts. He could smell him, the scent of gummy worms and cigarettes filling his nose. He could feel him, his warm tough skin brushing against Eddie's. He could hear him, yelling a "your mom" joke in a voice that had been high and squeaky when they first met and had grown to be softer and deeper. Eddie wondered, far from the first time, what kissing him would feel like. What would his mouth taste like? What would his face feel like against his? Would he be able to feel the start of Richie's stubble against his cheeks? Eddie also wondered what if would feel like to run his fingers through Richie's messy black hair as they kissed. 

Eddie looked down at his notebook. He had drawn Richie, and had also drawn hearts around him.

"Holy Fuck!" Eddie yelled, his eyes widening in realization. He was in love with Richie. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? Now that he realized it, it seemed so obvious. He was hopelessly in love with his stupid trashmouthed friend. His best friend.

"Edward Kasprack! That is unacceptable behavior! Detention!" The math teacher scolded, filling out a red detention slip. Eddie sunk into his chair, remembering where he was. Great. Just great. 

As he reached out to look at the slip that had just been slammed on to his desk, Eddie saw his arm and gasped. There was a small triangle on his arm.

Richie was his Soulmate! But that was impossible. Richie had gotten his mark when he was 8, and it was for someone else. Richie had told the Losers that it was a secret. So how could Richie be his Soulmate? 

Eddie figured that his soul was made to fall in love with Richie and be unrequited. Rejected. It was the only thing that made sense, Richie knew that he was in love with someone who wasn't Eddie since he was 8. That had to be it, right?

\----------------------------------------------------

Eddie sat in detention, averting his eyes from Richie's even though all he wanted to do was get lost in them. He had known he was in love with Richie for 2 hours now, and it seemed like his love had multiplied by 10 since then. He wanted so badly to reach out and kiss him, to hold him, to be with him forever. But he knew he couldn't.

 _How do people survive hiding their feelings for more than 5 minutes?_ Eddie thought as he struggled not to tackle his best friend into a kiss.

Little did he know, Richie had been hiding his feelings for almost 10 years.


End file.
